world_of_immortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Armed Forces of Polustranya
The Polustranyan Armed Forces are the armed forces of Novya Polustranya, formerly the Southern Army of Bausable, established in the AC1090s after enough protests had taken place in Bausable to allow the region more freedom. Equipment Clothing Combat uniforms used by troops stationed within the country are intended for long-term survivability in the cold. A complete uniform consists of the following. * A heavy white camouflage jacket lined with black fur, with many pockets to store equipment. * Laced boots that rise to the knees that allow for extra pairs of socks, should the temperature be lower than expected. * A dark turtleneck sweater. * Dark colored cargo pants. * A fur ushanka to protect one's ears from the cold. * Long underwear. * Leather gloves. Dress uniforms are similar, with a lighter coat and peaked cap in place of a heavy jacket and ushanka. Weapons AC1099 Adoptions The nation's arms have traced back since before the war that granted them their freedom, beginning in AC1099 with the selection of a service rifle, in this case and the only time it has happened, it was the same as that of Bausable. The BM99, a single shot breech loading rifle that was a precursor to the bolt-action. AC1140 Adoptions While the M99 served admirably for decades, the rest of the world was adopting magazine rifles. The South Bausable armies adopted a rifle they designed themselves, the Polustranyan 5 Line Repeating Rifle, Model AC1140, a tube-magazine fed bolt-action rifle. Bausable's primary arms committee dragged their feet, being picky with their choices and waiting for the dust to settle. It used the same charges as the previous M99, as they already had that ammunition in abundance. AC1153 Adoptions The issues with tubular magazines became apparent over time. Changing balance throwing off aim, slow loading, and easily damaged magazines. South bausable took the opportunity to update their arms, this time taking a new bolt-action rifle with a vertical magazine. The Polustranyan 4.5 Line Repeating Rifle, Model AC1153. AC1187 Adoptions Shortly after their war for independence began, Bausable adopted the Ivanovka Self Loading Rifle Model AC1186, a receiver replacement and barrel modification for the I-79. Their previous 4.5 Line rifles couldn't compete, so stores of Ivanovka Storm Rifles were pulled out of storage and modified for use as a squad automatic weapon. AC1190 Adoptions Following their victory in their independence war, the former general turned Premier commissioned a self-loading rifle to replace their 37 year old bolt-actions. The wind-crystal-impingement system used in the Shwetz M81 was licensed from the Shwetz company, and the end results of a year of trials was the Shwetz-Polustranyan 4.9 Line Rifle, Model AC1190. It was made in a long length for standard infantry, and in a carbine length for various other purposes. Ranks Ranks within the Polustranyan armed forces vary based on the service branch, but all are marked with a colored band on the upper left sleeve of one's jacket, and by a pin on the forehead of one's ushanka. Land Forces